The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a cutting device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a surgical cutting device configured to retain and cut suture threads.
Physicians often close a surgery wound within a patient tissue using sutures. Surgical cutting devices are often used for cutting the ends of sutures employed to close the surgery wound within the patient's tissue.
Additional background art includes U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0158045, U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0158045, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0181926, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,568,428, 8,465,512, and 7,905,892.